


quick and lovely

by skeletondreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Shotgun Wedding, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Cute, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Married, Other characters are mentioned but don't show up, POV Padmé Amidala, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's not an official tag but i'd sure like it to be, their relationship isn't secret, they just wanted to get married ASAP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondreams/pseuds/skeletondreams
Summary: Padmé and Anakin elope.They only realize afterward that they forgot to tell anyone they were engaged.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	quick and lovely

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously inspired by canon!anidala's absolute speedrun of their relationship lol. also the fact that it was a secret and all that, though this AU doesn't have that part to it. they just straight-up forgot. i love them. my tumblr's dreaming-skeleton if you want to give that a follow, hope you guys like this <3

Padmé looked at her ring, and couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

It wasn’t expensive, but she didn’t need that, all she needed (and what she got) was the partner that gave it to her to love her. It was a gorgeous ring, regardless. Minimalistic, the way she liked her jewelry, but pretty.

She looked over to Anakin, driving the car, and the ring on his finger, and smiled even wider than before.

As of thirty minutes ago, she was _married_.

It didn’t matter to her that they’d only been dating for half a year, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him _so much_ , and she knew he felt the same, especially since he was the one to propose. 

That had been a few days ago, and by that night, they knew they wouldn’t want to have to wait to get married, just to have a big ceremony. The ceremony part of it wasn’t a big deal to either of them, as well, so they decided to just elope and be done with it.

So, that’s what they just did. Courthouse wedding, no frills. Their state didn’t require any legal witnesses, either, so they just got an officiant, signed the document, and that was it. Well, it was obviously more complicated than _just_ that, but it felt that simple to Padmé.

She still remembered helping plan Sola’s wedding, and suppressed a small shudder at the thought. She loved her sister and her brother-in-law, she really did, but their wedding had been an absolute _hassle_ to plan. It had been put off for a year just so they could have the venue, and then there was the issue with catering, and with the dresses for the bridesmaids, and-

Yeah, not having a big wedding was the way to go. At least for Padmé. She knew Sola still had such fond memories of her wedding, so it must have felt worth it for her.

 _This_ , Padmé thought, looking back at her ring, _this was worth it_.

Now, they were on their way back home. They couldn’t have a honeymoon, not yet, since it had all happened so quickly. Both of them had work tomorrow, and they didn’t have any money saved for it yet, so they decided to put it off for a while.

The lack of the honeymoon had been one of the minor doubts for Padmé, about getting married this fast. Well, that and the fact that she still hadn’t gotten around to telling her parents she was engaged yet.

 _Wait_.

Her parents didn’t know she was engaged.

They didn’t know she was _married_.

“Oh _no_ ,” Padmé said, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. She hadn’t realized this, in all that had happened in the past few days-

“What is it?” Anakin asked, sounding a little panicked at her tone. She reflexively put her other hand on his shoulder, comforting him, though she was still shocked by her realization.

Because, well-

“We didn’t tell anyone we were getting married,” she said, looking at him now, not panicked exactly, but definitely feeling _something_. “Did we?”

Whatever emotion she was feeling, she could see it reflected now on Anakin’s face. “No,” he said, eyes wide. “No, we didn’t.”

“So, nobody knows yet, and now we have to tell everyone we eloped.”

He grimaced a little. “Yeah.”

“Well,” she said, sitting up straighter and pulling her hands into her lap (all of her etiquette lessons when she was fourteen meant she reacted like this to stressful situations, but that was _beside the point)_. “At least the next few days will be interesting.”

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed, putting all of his focus back on driving. “Guess so.”

* * *

Padmé finished her call a few minutes before Anakin did, and got the opportunity to watch him awkwardly try to explain to Obi-Wan, on the phone, why they eloped.

This wasn’t what they had planned for when they got home- they’d had _other activities_ on the mind, that definitely didn’t involve anyone else- but this is what they were stuck doing. Calling their friends to tell that they were married now, _yes_ , they were sober, and _no_ , it wasn’t a shotgun wedding.

They _still_ hadn’t gotten to telling their parents yet, and that was mostly because they felt like those calls had to be with the both of them. And maybe in person.

This was _such_ a mess.

“Why does everyone think you’re pregnant?” Anakin asked, once he was finished with his call with Obi-Wan. “He asked me _twice_ if it was a shotgun wedding.”

He looked thoroughly embarrassed and like he’d just received a lecture, which is honestly what she expected from that call. Obi-Wan was the one in their friend group with sense, after all. At least most of the time. 

She shrugged. “I’m not pregnant, but it doesn’t sound _that_ unrealistic, to be honest.”

He looked like he was going to disagree, but she raised an eyebrow, and he relented. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. He took a moment to compose himself, then spoke again. “I think I’ve called all my close friends, are you done with yours?”

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay, then. So, my mom first, or your parents?” he asked.

“Your mom,” she said, with almost no hesitation. “She’ll be disappointed, but she’ll be nice about it. My parents will _insist_ we were either drunk or I’m pregnant, and won’t believe us when we tell them they’re wrong.”

He grimaced again- _wow_ , she realized, they were both grimacing a lot today, and it was their _wedding day_ , this wasn’t how she’d imagined it. “Yeah, but she’ll be _disappointed_ ,” he said.

She shrugged- another thing that was happening a lot today- and put a comforting hand on his arm. “It won’t last too long, okay?” she said, and then she gave him a soft kiss, just for good measure. He kissed her back, and then nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It won’t last too long. Let’s get it over with.”

“Okay,” she said, kissing him again, and then dialing up Shmi’s number.

* * *

Padmé was still awake when Anakin fell asleep that night, thinking of how the day had gone.

Honestly, it hadn’t gone too bad. It had started out amazing, with her getting _married_ , which then got a little awkward when they realized they hadn’t told anyone about that. She could’ve gone without their entire friend group asking if she was pregnant, but at least there wasn’t any drama or yelling.

She still smiled wide as she looked at her ring, still as gorgeous as it was at the beginning of the day. Her husband- _wow_ , she could say that now, the novelty of it was still new and she was basking in it- was still gorgeous as well. They’d also been able to finally get around to doing those _activities_ they’d been looking forward to, which was _definitely_ as good as ever.

All in all, she would still remember this day fondly, and maybe she’d be able to laugh about it as well. Maybe not now, but soon enough.

She snuggled up more to her husband, and fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

one month later

* * *

Padmé looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hands, and laughed.

 _Guess it really was a shotgun wedding_ , she thought.


End file.
